


Are you fucking Sirius?

by MistressOfTheGame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Marauders' Era, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOfTheGame/pseuds/MistressOfTheGame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Explosions and embaressing revelations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are you fucking Sirius?

**Author's Note:**

> All characters belong to J.K Rowling.

Remus Lupin was having a Very Good Evening. He was reading his favourite book, wearing his favourite woolly jumper with warm fuzzy socks, and sitting on his favourite armchair in front of the fire with Sirius leaning comfortably against his legs as he and James gleefully made morbid predictions about their untimely deaths for Divination. Why they had taken this utterly useless subject for NEWTs Remus could never understand, but he was far too comfortable to bother with them at the moment. Beside them, Peter was concentrating very hard on building a palace with exploding snap cards. Remus reckoned that the whole thing would explode in his face before he reached the final storey. Yawning contently, he rubbed his foot discreetly against Sirius’s thigh and went back to reading _Picture of Dorian Grey._

He was jerked out of his comfortable stupor by a loud explosion. Peter’s house of cards had exploded right in his face (just as Remus had predicted)... and James' divination homework.

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” James bellowed, as he tried to put out the fire, while Sirius howled with laughter.

“Yes”, blurted Remus without thinking.

Sirius choked on his laughter, James gaped causing his sleeve to catch fire and Peter looked smug.

Remus's eyes widened in horror, his cheeks growing uncomfortably hot. What in Merlin's name was wrong with him? For the lack of something to do, he waved his wand and put out the fire, wishing he could just as easily salvage this situation.

James smiled ruefully. “Thanks Moony… couldn’t have waited till Christmas for your little outburst, could you?"

"Er…what?”

“Prongs owes me 5 galleons! Cheers, Moony”, chirped Peter happily.

A bet. Of course. Remus shook his head incredulously and looked down a little apprehensively at Sirius who had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the episode.

Sirius’s expression was a mixture of shock and disbelief, but as he caught Remus’ eye, it melted into a smile of pure affection. “You fucking dork”, he said before pulling him down by the shoulders and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

As he moved his lips against the other boy’s, Remus realized that he had come to a wrong conclusion about the evening; it wasn’t Very Good –it was The Best


End file.
